Lost! Kawaii Pink Neko!
by BLunatic
Summary: My cat, Haruno Sakura, is lost. She is naturally pink and has green eyes. Yes, it IS a cat. If found, please return her to Uchiha Sasuke. Thanks. //SasuSaku//Sakuracentric//
1. Neko No Jutsu! Oh No!

Lost! Kawaii Pink Neko!

Summary: Crap! Sakura yelled in her mind as she stared at the paper. 'Lost! My Cat, Haruno Sakura, Is Lost. She is pink and has green eyes. If you find her please return it to Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Sai, Gaara, Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Itachi, and Uzumaki Naruto.'

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...Or a cat...

Explanation: Let's just say, Sakura was testing out a new jutsu but it turned her into a cat. Also the way she talks is through her mind and people can hear her, okay? That's all I'll tell you...for now...

Chapter One: Neko No Jutsu! Oh no!

Sakura stood in front of Tsunade and put her hands into the sign of the tiger.

"Tsunade-sama! Their's this new technique I wanted to show you!" Sakura exclaimed as she furrowed her brows in concentration. Tsunade nodded.

"Okay, Sakura. Show me what you made." Tsunade ordered. Sakura nodded.

POOF!

Tsunade coughed and looked down at her desk. Their sat a pink cat with cute green eyes. It looked like a chibi lion.

"Is this your jutsu?" Tsunade said as she raised an eyebrow and sweat dropped.

"Tsunade-sama, help! Onegai!" A voice in the corner of the blonde's mind said. And it sounded really like Sakura...

"Sakura!" Tsunade said as she ran to the cat and picked it up. "What happened?"

"Something happened to the jutsu! Something when wrong!" Sakura's voice said in it's mind.

"Uh, Tsunade-sa...ma?" Shizune came in but her voice slowly faded at the sight of her teacher talking to a cat. "I-I'll...Come back later..."

"Can't you change back?" Tsunade asked.

"No...Apparently not...Because if I could, I wouldn't be a cat right now, would I?" Sakura said sarcastically. Tsunade's eyes twitched. Naruto was rubbing off on her student.

"Shizune!" Tsunade yelled out, a vein throbbing on her temple. Well, at least its better than paper work.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune said as if she had seen nothing.

"Bring Uchiha, Hyuuga, Uzumaki, and Hatake." Tsunade ordered, putting Sakura down and grabbing a bottle of sake.

"Yes ma'am." Shizune replied as she hurried out with Ton-Ton in her arms. After Tsunade drank her sake, she picked up Sakura and placed her on her lap.

"Man, Sakura, your in one sticky situation..." Tsunade muttered, shaking her head.

"Hey! Baa-chan, you need something?" The hyper fox brat said as he jumped onto the woman's desk. He went closer and looked at the cat. "And who's that cat you got their?"

"Get off her desk, dope." The Uchiha boy said as he grabbed the blonde's collar and dragged him off.

"You called us, Hokage-sama?" Neji asked as he ignored the other boys.

"Where's Kakashi?" Tsunade asked, taking more gulps of sake.

"Eh, he late as usual." Sakura's voice said. The three other boys looked around.

"Where'd that voice come from?" Neji asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Oi! Oi!" Naruto exclaimed as he pointed at the cat. "That pink cat talked!"

"Don't be even stupider then usual, dope." Sasuke sarcastically said as he glared at the blonde boy. Neji rolled his eyes.

"Of course I talk, you idiot!" Sakura yelled as her eyes turned into slits.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed as he picked up the cat, "Is that you!"

"Dope, that can't be..." Neji paused. Pink hair...green eyes...

"Well, now that you know, things are easier for me now!" Tsunade said as she finished her umpteenth bottle of sake.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke demanded as he slammed his fists on the desk.

"What I mean is I won't have to explain that Sakura became a cat." Tsunade said as she grabbed all the sake bottles before they fell. She sighed in relief.

"Yo! Sorry I'm late, I was late because-" Kakashi's 'royal' entrance was interrupted by Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei! Look!" Naruto said as tears poured out of his eyes, "Sakura-chan became a cat! Now how are we going to make-"

Sasuke bonked him on the head. "Don't even go their."

"Hokage-sama, answer my question." Neji demanded calmly.

"Well, she was trying this new jutsu..." Tsunade drank some sake before continuing, "And suddenly she turned into a cat."

"Can't she turn back into normal?" Naruto said stupidly as he scratched his head. Tsunade TRIED to control her anger before she beat the shit out of the blonde boy.

"No...Apparently not...Because if she could, she wouldn't be a cat right now, would she?" Tsunade repeated the sentence Sakura had told her. Sakura let out a small laugh.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, Neji looked away, and Naruto...Was, well Naruto.

"So what did you bring us here for, Baa-chan?" From that sentence, Naruto earned a bonk on the head from the Hyuuga.

"That's what I just asked her, idiot." Neji said as he glared at the fox brat before turning to Tsunade.

"Well, I need you to keep an eye on Sakura...I'm kinda..." Tsunade scratched her head and gave a grin, "Busy with work..."

"You mean drinking sake?" Sasuke gave his smug reply.

"Shut your trap, Uchiha." Tsunade said, glaring at the raven haired jounin. The sharingan user just rolled his eyes.

Their was a silence after Tsunade's sentence. Of course, it wasn't Naruto this time to burst out.

"So I'm included too?" Kakashi asked, his whole Icha Icha Paradise reading afternoon...Gone...

"Well, yeah, Kakashi-sensei. You WERE her teacher besides me, the future Hokage, and Sasuke, the bastard." Naruto suddenly felt...An aura of death and danger surrounding Sasuke.

"Don't compare me to you, dope." Sasuke said.

"Oh, I forgot something. SHIZUNE!" Tsunade called out to her female assistant. Shizune immediately walked in and let out a groan.

"Yes...Tsunade-sama?" Shizune let out before rubbing her head with her free hand, the other holding Ton-Ton.

"Bring in Sai." Tsunade ordered drinking her thirtieth bottle of sake and a huge red blush over her face for getting so drunk.

"You wanted me, Hokage-sama?" Sai asked, raising an eyebrow towards the pink haired cat.

"Sai-teme! How's it been?" Naruto cheerfully said as he wrung an arm around Sai's neck.

"Fine, dickless wonder." Sai replied. Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Why you-" Naruto was cut off.

"Ahem." Tsunade coughed, handing the cat to Sai.

Sasuke and Neji had no clue what was going on now and Kakashi...Was reading is icha icha paradise, like always. Sasuke had never met Sai. He didn't now that Sai was Sasuke's replacement while he was gone.

"Sai, Naruto, don't start going into a fight again." Sakura said, sighing and shaking her head. Sai looked at Sakura's face.

"Ugly?...Is that you?" Sai said suddenly chuckling. Sakura glared at him and yelled a "shut up!"

Sasuke gave Neji a 'Explain To Me' look.

"Sai was your replacement while you were gone, Uchiha. Actually, you two are similar in a way...Except both Naruto AND Sakura argued with him...He's the same age as you, Uzumaki, and Sakura but he became an ANBU before them." Neji explained, catching up to the rest of the group. After a while, Sasuke soon decided to follow them.

Kakashi, who was forgotten, looked up.

"Hey, where did everybody go?"

Author's Note: So, did you like it? Review please! Oh, no flamers...


	2. Cats and Dogs

Lost! Kawaii Pink Neko

Summary: Crap! Sakura yelled in her mind as she stared at the paper. 'Lost! My Cat, Haruno Sakura, Is Lost. She is pink and has green eyes. If you find her please return it to Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Sai, Gaara, Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Itachi, and Uzumaki Naruto.'

Disclaimer: Read the first chapter.

Notes: Thank you ALL REVIEWERS! I am honered to get 42 reviews in one chapter. This...sniff...Is the happiest moment of my life! Oh,and does anybody watch the Andy Milonakis show?

Ralph: Okay, Truth or Dare?

Andy: Truth.

Ralph: What do you like better, french fries or onion rings?

Andy: Uh...French fries.

Ralph: HAHA! You like french fries! Ahahahahahaha!

Andy: What?...What's wrong about me liking french fries? Sniff...sob...I HATE THIS GAME! WAHHH!

Ralph: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Chapter Two: Cats and Dogs

The group walked to a shop in Konoha named, "Petco."

"What're we doing here?" Naruto asked, tilting his head and crossing his arms.

"We're going to get Sakura some supplies, dope." Sasuke said as he grabbed Sakura from Sai's arms. Sakura purred.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun! I don't want cat food! I want sushi, sashimi...Mmm...Salmon..." Sakura ranted on and on as she snuggled into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke smirked as he felt a large aura of jealousy coming from everyone. As they stepped on the pat in front of the door, the doors slid open.

"WOW! How'd that happen!" Naruto asked excitedly. "Is their a ghost or somethin'?"

Neji shook his head and sighed. "It's called technology, idiot."

When they entered, the store was huge! It had huge aisles that had big signs on top of them, from Birds to Cats, from Dogs to Fish, and from Turtles to Amphibians.

Naruto's jaw dropped.

"Come on. We have to go to the Cats aisle." Neji said as he motioned the group to follow. Sasuke rolled his eyes and followed.

They approached the Cat aisle Naruto's jaw dropped down to hell.

Sizle.

"HOT! Ow...My jaw..." Naruto said as he held his burning jaw that touched the flames of hell. "Now I REALLY want to send Sasuke-teme to hell..."

"Let's see you try, dobe." Sasuke said. He sighed as he let the eager Sakura go browse the aisle. She first jumped into a fancy, velvet bed. She snuggled into it.

"Meow...This feels sooooo good..." Sakura said as she nuzzled into the bed. Sasuke kneeled down and stroked her fur. She blushed.

"Haruno, you don't really need a bed..." Neji stated, going through the aisle and occasionally picking up a thing or two.

"But it feels so GOOD!" Sakura purred as she nuzzled deeper into the bed. The last sentence she said sent shivers down their spines. Damn hormones. Sasuke picked the pink cat up and put her on his shoulder.

"Come. You can sleep in my bed." Sasuke said, secretly knowing that he had made a perverted remark. Sakura blushed and climbed onto his head.

"Sasuke-kun...I just noticed this, but..." Sakura said as she made herself comfortable in his hair. Yes, she's that small.

"What, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, avoiding the glares he earned from the other males as he looked at the cat food.

"Your hair looks like their's a dead bird on your head..." Sakura said, wincing.

Their was a pregnant silence until...

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto burst out laughing, falling onto his rear. "Oh, oh god. AHAHAHAHAHAHA! M-my...My cheek bones hurt! Oh..." He said, gasping as the tears fell out of his eyes.

Neji twitched. He held his blank face on. But it looked like he was really trying his hardest to hold in his laugh.

Kakashi snickered, putting the book on his face to hide it.

Sai...Was, well Sai. He just...Smiled...I guess...

Sasuke twitched, ready to pummel any one who laughed, and resisted to laugh. Sasuke had a crooked smile.

"Oh...Really?" Sasuke said as a vein popped onto his forehead.

"Meow." Sakura said as she almost got ready to sleep.

"Sakura-chyaan..." Naruto purred as he grinned foxy-ly. Sakura's eyes opened and looked at Naruto. He was holding a stick that had a feather attached to it. Sakura meowed in joy. She jumped onto Sasuke's shoulder and than onto the floor and ran to Naruto.

"Meow! Meow! This is soo much fun!" Sakura said as she tried to catch the feather between her paws. "Darn it, come here you darn feather!" Sakura meowed in frustration as she laid on her back and tried to catch the feather.

The group was at the cash register, buying these things:

Toys (A Yarn Ball, A Feather, a mouse, a ball, and a doll)

Cat Food

Fish Products (Salmon)

A Collar

A Ribbon (Blue, Black, Orange, and White)

A Pillow

Suddenly, Team Kurenai walked through the door.

"U-uh...Kiba-kun...What did we need to buy A-Akamaru again?" Hinata asked as she used her Byakugen to look for the item.

"We need to buy Akamaru...Dog food and some new toys." Kiba said as he looked at the tiny piece of paper.

"Hn. Make this quick." Shino said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Ah! Kiba! Hinata!" Naruto shouted as he waved to them. Sakura, who was in his arms, quickly woke up and was taken by Sasuke.

"A-Ah! Naruto-k-kun!" Hinatacried as she smiled and waved back.

"Naruto!" Kiba replied as he ran over to the blonde. He stared at the pink cat that was asleep in Sasuke's arms. "Whoa, who's that pink cat."

"Meow?" Sakura faked a meow as she looked at Sasuke, telling him to put her down. He slowly put her down. Akamaru jumped off of Kiba's head and sniffed the cat.

"Woof!" Akamaru barked.

"Normally, I'd hate cats but..." Kiba continued as he scratched his nose, "This one is the cutest one I've seen so far!"

Suddenly he felt the whole male group's aura darken.

"Woof!" Akamaru barked as he nudged Kiba.

"What? That's crazy, Akamaru." Kiba said as he laughed and put his hand behind his head.

"What? What? What did he say?" Naruto asked curiously.

"He said that that cat is Sakura. That's crazy!" Kiba said as he laughed even harder. "Sakura would be prettier if she was a dog!"

Sakura started hissing. She jumped onto Kiba's face and started scratching him. "So I'm not pretty, huh! HUH!" The boys smirked, knowing that they didn't have to do anything to the dog boy. But their smirks slowly disappeared when Kiba grabbed Sakura.

"Why, you damn..." Kiba paused and squinted his eyes at the cat. Sakura's eyebrow twitched.

"Wow...Pink hair, green eyes...Sakura? Haruno Sakura?" Kiba said as his face showed shock. Kakashi took his Icha Icha Paradise and repeatedly slapped himself on the forehead.

"Uh, well...We...Gotta go now, so BYE!" Naruto said, grabbing Sakura and running out the door.

Naruto huffed, sighing as his instincts told him he was out of the Inuzuka's range. He didn't care if the others were going to catch up or not. Kiba was one of his rivals and if he found out Sakura was a cat, he might switch from Dog lover to Cat lover.

"U-uh...Naruto-kun?" Hinata said as she rushed to catch up to him. "I-Is their something wr-wrong?" She said as she twiddled with her fingers.

"A-ah...Nothing, Hinata!" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head, grinning.

"U-uh...Is it true that...Sa-Sakura-chan...I-is that ca-cat?" Hinata said as she pointed at the pink cat.

"Yes." Naruto said as he grinned, stroking Sakura's fur. Sakura sighed in content, not having the energy to hiss and him.

Hinata looked down on the ground. "U-uhm...N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata said as sheturned red, sweating.

"Yes, Hinata?" Naruto said, completely oblivious. Sakura quietly watched.

'Oh, is she going to confess?' Sakura thought excitedly as she grinned a Cat Chesire grin.

"I...I...L-Lo...Love...Y-You." Hinata said. Naruto smile faded. Looking down on the floor. Sakura's eyes widened and she looked at Naruto.

'Oh no...What if...He doesn't-!'

* * *

Author's Note: Please review, thank you! I'm sorry, but this story is a one sided HinaNaru. But don't worry, Hinata has someone, or someones, to go to. ;) 


	3. Interrupted

Lost! Kawaii Pink Neko

Author's Note: I want to work on this story the most…Since on the others I kinda am stuck on. So yeah. Here's your update!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter Three: Interrupted

"Uh, Hinata….I…." Naruto blushed but that slowly faded to. Hinata was sweating.

'Wow…It looks like she's bathing in her own sweat….' Sakura heard something barking. She looked at the store they had just left.

"Akamaru, wait up!" Kiba said as he chased after his dog.

"Meow!" Sakura screeched as she jumped out of Naruto's arms and ran away from Akamaru.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed as he too, started going after that cat.

'Dammit, body…. Sakura thought as she tried to stop running. She ran up a tree, The fur on her back stood up and she was hissing. Slowly, her claws came out.

"Come on, Sakura-chan! Come down!" Naruto wailed as he waved his arms. Sakura still didn't come down. Her back was arched and she was showing her sharp teeth.

"Oi, Sakura." Sakura turned and hissed even more. Sasuke sighed.

"Okay, first, Naruto get that mutt out of her sight." Sasuke said pointing to Akamaru. The dog barked back.

"Yeah! That's right! Who are ya callin' a mutt!" Kiba said, misusing his grammar.

"Just get Akamaru out of here." Shino ordered, appearing out of nowhere. Kiba growled and huffed.

'If he wasn't so scary, I would've-' Kiba's thought was interfered.

"Would've what, Kiba?" Shino asked, not a hint of curiosty is his voice. It was more like a threat.

"Uh….Nothing…." Kiba quickly covered grabbing Akamaru and walking away. 'Jeez, that guy gives me the creeps sometimes.' Kiba flinched, feeling Shino's glare on his back. The brown haired male walked faster, quickly disappearing.

"Okay, so how are we getting her down?" Naruto asked, scratched his yellow spiky hair.

Neji jumped up onto the same branch as Sakura. He made a clicking noise with his tongue, slowly holding his hand out. Sakura inched back, but seemingly more calm than she was before.

"Come on." Neji cooed. Sakura's right paw went forward first. "That's right."

'Stay calm…It's Neji….Even if you do blush, he won't notice…' Sakura kept repeating to herself. '….I hope….'

Sakura came closer until….

"NEJI!"

Neji flinched causing him to accidentally poke her in the eye, softly but still a little hard. Sakura flinched and screeched. She left three scratches on his beautiful, Sakura coughed at that, face.

She jumped out of the tree and quickly ran away.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Oi, Sakura!"

"Haruno!"

Sakura ignored all the calls and kept running. She huffed shivering. Noticing all the stares from the villagers, she quickly ran again.

'I mean, I could understand why they're staring. I'm a pink cat. You don't see a pink cat everyday.' Sakura thought. She stopped in front of the store.

'Aha! A place where someone won't think I'm weird…' Sakura paused. 'Or weirder than I was before…' Sakura paused again. 'Or even know it's me….Or believe it's me….'

Sakura scratched the glass door, making a terrible noise to her ears. Sakura hissed and covered her ears, shaking her head.

"Awww, you're such a cute little kitty!" A blonde girl gushed, picking Sakura up. "You kinda remind me of my best friend…." Sakura's eyes widened with joy.

'She recognizes me!' Sakura thought as her inner self was yelling, 'Shannaro's.

"….But, she's not cute." Ino said, smirking as she secretly teased the pink haired girl. I guess she didn't know Sakura was right there.

"Why I outta-" Sakura hissed, a vein appearing on her forehead.

"….Sakura?" Ino asked the cat, holding the cat up to her eyes. Sakura's eyes twitched.

"….Yes?" Sakura replied through gritted teeth.

"….SAKURA!" Ino screamed. She dropped the cat.

"Ow!" Sakura said as she used her paw to rub her sore head.

"Oh crap! I'm sorry, Sakura!" Ino said, covering her mouth with her hands.

They were now inside the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Both silent, you would mistake them for having a staring contest.

And it seems that Yamanaka Ino is staring down the pink cat.

Oh! But it seems that the pink cat responds the same way!

Neither of them make a-

"DAD!" Ino yelled at her father, who was pretending to be a spokesman.

"Okay! Okay!" Ino's father yelled, putting his hands in front of his chest. "Jeez, you act exactly like your mom."

Ino's mom glared at her husband from the kitchen.

"So Sakura, explain this to me….." Ino said, sighing.

"Ino!" Sakura heard the familiar voice and quickly hid behind the counter.

"Ah! Yes Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked. Why would Sasuke visit her.

"Did you see a pink cat?" Sasuke replied, who seemed to be out of breathe.

Ino smirked inwardly. "No." She has to resist the urge to smirk.

'So…' Ino thought, 'Uchiha is worried about Sakura-chan, eh?' Ino thought carefully.

Hand over Sakura and earn little nieces and nephews?...

Or….Let Uchiha suffer for all the things he's done to Sakura?

Sakura glared at Ino and clawed her.

"Eep!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "No, I haven't seen her…." Ino said through gritted teeth, kicking Sakura. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he rushed out of the store. Ino sighed and picked Sakura up again.

"Why are you hiding from them?" Ino asked. She noticed that the pink haired cat was crying. It was cute but sad. She had both paws covering her eyes, tears not stopping. Ino's eyes saddened.

"Ah….Now I see why…."

Author's note: Okay, that's all I can type for now…Phew….That's a lot I typed…. 


	4. The Bed

Lost! Kawaii Pink Neko!

Author Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. Apparently, I would reply to all your reviews, but that would take over. So let's just skip to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Claimer: I own the plot. Take it and I will go to drastic measures to make you disappear.

Chapter Four:

The Bed

"I want to go back to normal!!" The pink neko wailed as she curled up into a ball.

Ino smiled sadly. "You know Tsunade-sama would've changed you back to normal if she knew how."

"…" She sniffed. "I know."

Ino grinned. "Now go and find your boyfriends and have some fun."

Sakura gave an unsure nod and jumped off the table. Ino opened the door and the neko quickly ran out of the door.

"Aha!" The neko flinched as she felt two arms wrap around her tiny body. "Caught you!"

This scene seemed so nostalgic. Except that cat wasn't pink. And their was a bow on it. And it kept running away. It was a mission. Their FIRST mission.

_Inari also did the same mission._

_Pretty funny since that was also our first mission._

How…nostalgic.

The blonde fifteen year grinned.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme!! I caught Sakura-chan!" He said while holding the pink cat that was desperately trying to get out of his grip.

With a poof, the rest of the group that was assigned to take care of Sakura had appeared.

"Ne, ne, don't run off like that again." Naruto wailed as he started to shake the fragile pink cat and hug her to death.

"N-Naruto….Can't….Breathe-" She gasped for air when the blonde refused to let go.

BONK!

"OW! What the hell, teme! What was that for?!" Naruto cursed as he glared at his teammate.

"For being a dobe."

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"You're a nerd."

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"You're an idiot."

"I know you are, but what am I?"

They had started to say it in unison….

"I know YOU are, but what am I?"

"I know YOU are, but what am I?"

"I know YOU are, but what am I?"

"An idiot." Sasuke finished adding another bruise to Naruto's collection.

"OW. Damn you, Sasuke-teme-"

"Oi." Neji said as he glared at the two men. "Fighting isn't the number one priority right now. It's Sa-" He gave a weird look as he saw Sai throwing the pink haired cat up in the air.

"Who's an ugly cat? You are!"

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Sakura started to squeal when she saw he was throwing her higher. "Did you guys ever know I'M AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!" She started to cough.

Naruto suddenly looked like all is year supply of ramen was eaten….Again. "Sai!! Put her down!"

Sai looked at Naruto's way, a fake smile plastered on his face. "What, dickless wonder?"

"JUST PUT SAKURA-CHAN DOWN!"

The black haired ninja just raised an eyebrow and put the pink cat down. The minute she was set down, she ran into the alley way.

Naruto, who was ready to run after her, was stopped by Neji's arm. If Naruto went any further, he would've gotten severely hurt on his neck and head. Why? Well, he'd run right into the arm which would put the bruise on his neck. That would 'cause him to stop in his tracks and fall backwards on his head. Simple, no?

"She's not running away." The Hyuuga prodigy said, his eyes closed. He was in 'I-know-it-all' mode.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Eh?"

"Just give her time."

COUGH.

COUGH.

GACK.

GACK.

COUGH.

BLEEEEEGH.

WAKA LAKA-

Wait. That's not part of the script. Uh…Keep reading.

Sakura wobbled out from the alleyway.

"Ugh." She put a paw on her face. "Hairball."

All flinched. Naruto shuddered. Sasuke put a hand on his forehead. Neji just closed his eyes and pretended to not hear what she had said. Kakashi just raised an eyebrow. Sai…Well, said looked as clueless as ever and his mouth was in the shape of an o.

The fifteen year old just walked over to Sakura and picked her up. He put the kitten on his shoulder and walked of.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme! Where the hell are you going?" Naruto called out. The Uchiha turned around.

"We're bringing her to her house."

"Why her house?" Neji asked as he crossed his arms.

"Yes, it would be a big problem if her parents found out." Kakashi explained as he put his favorite book in his pocket.

"How long do we have to figure out her antidote?" Naruto asked. He started to count his fingers.

"The longest is probably a year or more." Sai estimated as he rubbed his chin. The Hyuuga sighed.

Kakashi turned and started to walk the opposite direction.

"Eh? Kakashi-sensei, where are you going?" The blonde asked as he looked between his teammate and his teacher.

"I'm going to have a talk with Tsunade-sama." The sensei replied as he put his right hand up. "I'll tell her to inform Sakura's parents that she went on a year long mission."

Naruto faltered. "Ah. Okay…"

Their was a silence.

"What do we do now?" Naruto asked he got ready to pull his hair out.

"Zzzzz…Mew…."

Naruto, Neji, Sai, and Sasuke turned to the sleeping cat.

"Okay. First we need to find out who where we're going to sleep." Sasuke said.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Naruto said as he snorted and gave a grin. "Sakura's going to sleep over only one of our houses." _Meaning MINE. _His grin grew wider.

"Well, baka, we need to all be there to guard her secret." Sasuke said as he crossed his arms.

"Hn." Sai and Neji agreed silently.

"Okay…So who's house is bigger?"

Neji and Sasuke glared at each other.

"Mine is." They both said in unison. They started to growl at each other.

"Erm." The kitsune boy started to sweat. "Why don't we take turns?"

"We go to mine first." They both said again in unison. They growled at each other.

"MINE!"

"Shhh." Naruto shushed them as he pointed to the sleeping Sakura.

….

"Mine." They whispered to each other harshly. The blonde sweat dropped.

"Why don't we go to Neji's first?"

Sasuke glared daggers at his teammate. It was his 'I hate you' look. In other words, Naruto had to stay far from the Uchiha right now.

The raven haired boy just sighed and walked ahead of the group.

"Eh? Sasuke-teme? Where are you going now?" Naruto yelled as he waved his arms. Sasuke didn't bother to turn this time.

"To the Hyuugas. What else to you expect?" He replied as he snorted.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Hey Neji…"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"What are the sleeping arrangements?"

"I didn't even think you'd know what arrangements meant, dobe."

"Shut it, Sasuke-teme."

"Well, we have some special guests over. I had to give up my room, too."

"Don't tell me we're all sleeping in the same room, Hyuuga."

"Would you rather sleep outside, Uchiha?"

"Yes."

"You two! Urusai! Sakura-chan's sleeping."

"Just now you were louder than those two put together, dickless wonder."

"SAI-"

"Dobe, BE QUIET."

"Ugh…."

All turned to the pink cat. She didn't wake up cause she wanted to. She was disturbed.

The four fifteen year olds inched away from her.

"UH…Sakura-chan, we have to go do a few stuff so we'll come for you later!" Naruto said nervously as they all ran out of the room.

As Neji closed the screen door, he sighed.

"We have no choice but to sleep in the same room." He explained as he rubbed his head.

"We need someone to sleep with Sakura-chan!" Naruto said. He jabbed his thumb to his chest. "And that will be me!"

"I don't think so, dickless wonder."

"Yeah, dobe."

"So who is she going to sleep with?" The blonde said as he crossed his arms.

"…"

**XXXXXXXX**

SIGH.

Sasuke was on Sakura's right side, Sai next to him. Naruto on the left side, Neji next to him.

"Do we have to sleep like this?!" Naruto whined.

"I don't want to be next to the guy that saw Naruto's part…" Sasuke mumbled.

"…" Neji stayed silent.

Sai just chose to glare at Sasuke.

**XXXXXXXX**

An owl's hoot echoed throughout the night and the full moon shined brightly.

Naruto's leg was entangled with Sakura's and his hand in Neji's face. Wait a second. Sakura's leg?

She awoke.

"I need to use the bath…" Her eyes widened. "…room?" She looked at her hands that were once paws.

She was in a room with four men. 100 percent Naked. Her choice of words? None.

She screamed.

**XXXXXXXX**

**What does this cliffhanger remind you of? It's also the cliffhanger of another story that I haven't update for 2 years I think. w**

**Review please!**


	5. Side Effects

Lost! Kawaii Pink Neko

Author's Note: I am SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOREVER AND EVER. Some of the stories I PROMISE I will work on to update! I can't believe I haven't updated some stories for years…Geez, I am very sorry! 

Replies to Some Reviewers:

Yes. I know. Sakura is very lucky. Naked in a bed with four hot guys. Lawl.

****

s-makn: Oh, you'll see.****

katiesquilts: I'll finish it. Don't worry. Don't cry either. Nuuu.****

sweetthings8: Yes, yes, I do indeed like torturing people with cliffhangers due to the fact they torture me with theirs.****

BlackXBlood: Uh. I added more?****

Annaka Uchinni: Oh, don't worry. Gaara will appear soon.****

rikku92: Of course I'll update. What do you think I'm doing now, hmmmm?****

ridinstarr: Ahahaha. It's okay. I'll try not to update for another 2 years- Oh wait. I'm updating now.****

lonely blue moon: Uhhhm. Now. Thank you for oloving it!****

michico1243: Yes, I thought it was quite damn funny, too.****

cutiezam: Exactly. But you know, her first reaction was to scream.****

EvilFaerie17: My friend says Damn that way, too. Aha. Well, you know, Sakura was used to being a cat and didn't realize that she turned back into a human, naked, AND was still with the boys. I'd scream, too, you know. Yeah. And wake up every guy.****

NatAngel-chan: Yeah. Very lucky. I bet most of Konoha's boys are thinking that those 4 hot men are lucky to see Sakura naked.****

MangaFanatic: It probably will. I'm not sure yet. And Gaara will appear soon in the story. Don't worry.****

TheRYU: I hope they had blankets, too…Aha…****

Zannen: Uh. I'm very lazy when it comes to updating, Sakura's gonna- Hey wait. Read the story. Lawl.****

missyserena: They have pajamas. But in case you have forgotten, Sakura was a cat. And while she was a cat, she was naked. And when the transformation was undone, she was naked. Still.****

TeYaoiPrincess: Maybeee. shifty glances****

Blackbelt: I haven't seen movement from you either. cries I'll update if you update. Laughs Oh. And uh. I'm updating now. Is that soon? Aha.****

MistressBlossom: Is now a soon as I can?****

Chikara-san: Maybeeee.****

xokatherine229: If this wasn't my story and this is how someone left me with a cliffhanger, I'd be very upset, too. ****

KarmaLord: Yep. About time I updated. 

Mirei- GOSH. That took forEVER. I didn't think I would be able to reply to all of those! Well. Most of them, anyway.

Sakura- It's like you have fanmail!

Sasuke- Hn…

Sakura- Uh… Don't worry Sasuke-kun, you'll always have more.

Naruto- Pssh. Sasuke-teme just got jealous over a GIRL.

Sasuke- What did you say, dobe?

Naruto- I think you heard me!

Mirei- Both of you SHUT UP or I'll write that Sasuke gets a haircut and Naruto lost his year supply of ramen!…Or do you want me to make Sakura fall in love with Rock Lee, instead?

Sasuke- …

Naruto- NO! sobs

Mirei- Good boys. Now go play with Sakura.

Sakura- Mirei, or Sakura-chyan, does NOT own Naruto- Hey. You guys. Get off me- Sasuke-kun, what are you doing? That feels- Ah. Naruto- Hey….

Mirei- Soo. As they're having sex in that closet over there, let's get on with the story! Aah. I just LOVE being a fan fiction writer.

Kakashi- This is almost as interesting as Icha Icha Paradise…Well. Almost.

Important Note!: Rating as CHANGED. Thank you very much. Oh. I love yes, yes I thought it was funny, yes Sakura is lucky, and read! Oh. And my mistake for the last chapter, it was Konohamaru who did the same mission. Sorry! I always get those two mixed up…

Chapter Five:

**Side Effects**

Sakura screamed as she pulled the covers off and wrapped it around her body. She squeaked as she made her way towards the corner of the room.

Naruto grumbled at the sudden coldness from the air conditioning. You know how he was. He was the kind of sleeper that would barely wake up to anything. He refused to open his eyes to search, fearing he won't be able to go back to sleep, so he used his hand to search for it.

Pat. Pat. Pat.

He couldn't find it. So instead, he sat up, muttering a string of curses only to see his teammate with what he was searching for wrapped around herself, huddling in the corner.

She was shivering.

And she was a human again.

HIS first reaction? 

"**WHAT'S WRONG, SAKURA-CHAN**?!"

Sasuke shot up from his lying position the minute he heard his teammate's name. He whipped a kunai from under the pillow, which Naruto wondered _why _it was there in the first place, and scanned the area to see what was wrong. He twitched.

"What the fuck, dob-" Sasuke paused the minute he saw his (_cute_) little teammate in the corner covered in the Hyuuga household blanket.

"Sakura?"

"NO, HINATA-SAMA! DON'T **_KILL_** ME! I **_BEG_** YOU-" Neji yelped, seeming to wake up from a horrible nightmare. He looked around to see Sasuke and Naruto giving him weird looks and a human Sakura with tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Sai was on the floor with a horrible look on his face. Kind of like the one Sasuke makes. It seems just as Sasuke made sure everyone else was asleep, he pushed the poor artist off the bed and then snuggled with Sakura. Other than that, I guess he's not a morning person.

Sakura looked at her hands. "I'm human again…"

"I guess it wore off." Neji stated with a shrug.

Sai glanced at the clock. "It's two in the morning." He grumbled, crossing his arms. The artist also glared at the Uchiha who pretended he had done nothing wrong.

"…I need clothes." The pink haired girl mumbled as she clutched the sheets tighter, feeling uneasy and everyone's gaze.

"Ah!" The three, excluding Sai because he was just too tired, turned red, and quickly, but quietly, searched for clothes for the cherry blossom to wear.

xXxXxXx

Sakura's mouth was in a shape of a sideways 'S' as she looked disapprovingly at her attire. It consisted of Neji's pants, Sasuke's shirt, and Naruto's weird hat that he wears while he's sleeping. Yes. He still wear's that. But nonetheless, she was thankful to be wearing clothes.

The girl pointed at her head and raised an eyebrow. It was the 'What the fuck' look.

Naruto turned red, crossed his arms, and turned his head away before grumbling. "I like that hat…"

Sasuke scoffed, Neji rolled his eyes, and Sai was sleeping peacefully back in the bed.

"Don't you think Sasuke-teme's shirt is a _BIT _loose on her?" Naruto pointed out to see Sakura's shoulder exposed. Even though all the buttons were buttoned, it still looked loose.

"It's okay. We must improvise." Neji said as he scratched his scalp.

"Besides. It's not like she's going to walk around in that." Sasuke reasoned with a shrug.

They all got back to bed, in their original spots. The Haruno immediately went to sleep on the couch but her two teammates stared at her to stop her.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke patted the spot in between him and Naruto.

And reluctantly, she climbed in and fell asleep in the arms of Naruto and Sasuke.

xXxXxXx

Sasuke woke up to see, not the ceiling, but a skin-like color. He raised an eyebrow. Pulling himself back, his eyes widened to a realization. He woke up nuzzled in Sakura's chest.

He looked to see where Naruto was and twitched. His arms were wrapped around the girl's waist and his face was buried in her back.

"Mmm…" The blonde purred as he buried his face in deeper.

Sasuke slowly sat up, fixing Sakura's shirt through the process, and got off the bed. He walked in front of Naruto and grabbed his feet.

"Off Sakura, NOW." He growled quietly as he tugged, causing the blonde ninja to fly off.

"OW. What the hell-" Who needs an alarm when you've got Sasuke? Warnings: May cause you to get bruises, beatings, ectera. "SASUKE-TEME!" He pointed an accusing finger at the Uchiha. "What was THAT for?"

All he had to do was point at Sakura and the blonde shut up. Naruto exchanged glances between Sakura and Sasuke. And then his blue eyes caught her current look.

"OH MY KAMI-" Sasuke slapped a hand over Naruto's mouth. Ooh. That was going to leave a mark…

"Damn it, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto growled as he rubbed his mouth which now had a red handprint.

The boy just shrugged. "I'm going to make breakfast."

"You cook, Sasuke-teme?"

"Yes. No ramen."

"WHAT? Well, if you aren't going to make ramen, you can't make tomatoes either." Naruto retorted as he crossed his arms.

Sasuke glared.

IRON CHEF KONOHA!

It's Iron Chef Uchiha VS. Challenger Chef Uzumaki Naruto! (Who's only good at cooking Instant Ramen)

Tune in and-

"OH, would you shut up?!" Neji growled as he threw a pillow at Naruto who ducked.

"HA! You missed-"

Whack.

Sai patted his hands, showing that he was the one who threw the other pillow at the loud blonde.

"Why is everyone picking on me today?" Naruto sobbed as he hugged the pillow. He stopped and then shot up. "Hey, hey! I got an idea!"

"Pssh." Sasuke crossed his arms. "For _once_."

Naruto ignored him. "It's for _Sakura-chan_!"

All looked at each other and back at the blonde.

xXxXxXx

Sakura yawned as she stretched her arms.

"Mm."

She rubbed her eyes, hoping to get the eye crust, as she called it, out of her eyes. Then she realized something, or _someone_(s), were missing.

"Where'd they go?"

The pink haired girl scanned the room, looking left and right.

Left.

Right.

Left.

…The military step.

She shook the song out of her head and slowly got up. "Oh jeez." Sakura wobbled on her two legs. "I haven't been on two legs for a bit." The choice of walking on four legs appeared on her mind. But…

'That would make me seem crazy.'

The kunoichi sweat dropped.

"I have to go find them…"

She used anything she could find, the door knob, a table, the stair railing, anything. "Sasuke-kuuuun? Narutoooo? Neeeeji? Saaaaai?" Sakura huffed. "Where are _yoooou_?"

Sakura sniffed the air and wrinkled her nose.

"Now I know where they are."

…She didn't seem to notice maybe some of the cat was still left in here.

XXxXxXx

"Naruto, you **dobe**! How could you mistake the _salt _for the _sugar_?!"

"It's not _my _fault they look so close!"

"Well, clearly, there are **LABELS **on them!"

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO _READ_, DARN IT."

"….You have _GOT _to be kidding….Bah, you're such a dobe."

"Yeah, well, you're such a _teme_."

"At least I know how to read."

"WELL, I KNOW HOW TO **_SPELL_**, AT LEAST."

"Great. Now tell me, what am I spelling? Y-o-u-"

"Yeah…."

"a-r-e"

"_Yeaaah_…"

"r-e-t-a-r-d-e-d."

"Yeeeeah- Wait. No, I DID NOT."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You spelt, _'You ate the ramen'_."

"…Where did you get the t-h-e from?"

"The alphabet soup…?"

"….Baka." Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blonde that did not make any sense at all.

Neji looked at the spatula. _What a wondrous thing_. And by just looking at him, you can tell it was his first time using it. He waved it around and then used it to flip the pancake. When he successfully flipped it with no mess, he inwardly rejoiced. But his face showed otherwise.

Sai sat on the table, smiling as he doodled a picture of Neji in a frilly apron, a blush on his face, sparkling eyes, and flipping pancakes. He was drawing Neji looking like a housewife, when in fact, Neji was not wearing a frilly apron.

…Maybe they could slip that on when he isn't looking-

"Naruto no baka? Sasuke-kun? Sai-teme? Neji-kun?"

All heads turned towards the girl who was rubbing her eye. She stretched, causing her shirt to go lopsided and exposing her milky white skin.

The skin that Team 7 dared anyone to get a scratch on. Because if they did, they would probably die and-

"Hm? What are you staring at?"

She was cute. With the over lapping sleeves, the loose pants which might have dropped to the floor if they didn't tie it, Naruto's hate which made her even cuter, her bunny slippers…Ah. The thought of her in their clothes made them wonder-

Sasuke would've ravaged her right then and there if the other annoying three weren't there. He STILL would've ravaged her if he didn't have his Uchiha Pride to worry about.

Naruto just wanted to hand feed her the pancakes and baby her and spoil her enough to make her act like Ino. No offense, Ino, he had pleaded in his mind. And for Kyuubi? Let's just say, if Naruto wasn't good at controlling him, he would've probably encouraged Naruto thoughts of pouncing on her right then and there.

Neji…Well, Neji tried not to look at her. Why? Because he knew the minute he would look at her in THAT, he would want to activate his Byakugan. And when he does that, he can see through her clothes. And when he does that, the news would spread faster to Hinata-sama. And when that happens, Hinata-sama would have his neck and make sure he can never see the pink haired girl for SURE.

…Who knew Hinata could be so…_Sadistic_?

And Sai? Well, Sai immediately stopped his Neji the Housewife picture and flipped to clean new page. He then began sketching Sakura so that he may see her like that OVER and OVER and OVER and-

"Oo. Pancakes." Sakura squealed as she ran over next to Neji, giving the other three boys a view of her back.

Sasuke sat down at the table, bring the coffee mug to his mouth to drink the warm liquid. Naruto was at a counter, pouring water into his instant ramen. Sai continued drawing. And Neji? Poor Neji. When he turned to look at her, it took a LOT of eye twitching to stop him.

When the Uchiha put down his coffee mug, he glanced at Sakura's back before realizing something. He rushed over next to Sakura, kneeled down, and then pulled her fallen pants down. He was happy the shirt was large enough to act kind of like a dress on her. He was also happy that he was very quick.

"Mm?" Sakura asked as Sasuke lifted her shirt halfway to make the pants a bit tighter so he didn't have to relive that scene. He sighed before walking back to the table and slumping, taking a few large gulps of coffee. Thank god Naruto didn't see that…He gave the Uchiha glare to Sai. He probably did. And the worse thing that could happen was that he drew the event and gave it to Sakura.

"Nothing, Sakura." Sasuke grumbled as he placed a hand over his face.

Sakura looked up at the drawer and opened it. She then cursed to see that the maple syrup was at the very top. Then she cursed at how short she was.

The pink haired girl felt herself being picked up and then placed on someone's shoulders. She looked down to see blonde hair.

"Reach for it, Sakura-chan."

The said girl blushed a bit and, with a bit of fidgeting and shaking, she picked up the maple syrup bottle and was placed back on her feet.

"Arigato, Naruto…" She mumbled a small, "Baka…" after that with a pink tint on her cheeks.

Naruto laughed. He inwardly smirked when he felt Sasuke's famous Uchiha glare, Neji's threatening one, and Sai's menacing stare.

"Oh yeah!" The blonde seemed to have remembered something. "Oi, Neji, is Hinata-chan around here?"

Neji raised an eyebrow and shook his head while putting the pancakes on the plate. Wow. Such a good multitask-er. I bet you, if Neji was a woman, he'd be a very good wife.

"Hinata-sama is part of the main branch. I usually stay in the main branch household, but since there are those special guests, we're staying in one of the private branch's rooms." He explained. But he caught the sight of Naruto's confused look and sighed. "We're in a mini home."

"Ooooh." Naruto said with a 'I knew that' look. "So then Hinata-chan is-"

"Ne-Neji-nee-san?"

Speak of the devil, I mean, angel…Well, she's an angel. But it's the term 'speak of the devil' meaning- Ah, forget it, just keep reading.

"Hinata-sama." The coffee-haired boy acknowledged.

"I-I heard…Naruto-kun wa-was here."

"Yeah, the dobe WAS here." Sasuke emphasized 'was' to show he had fled and took refuge under someone's bed. Maybe…YOURS!

"Aah….Okay…" Hinata looked at Sakura. "A-ah. Y-you're back to normal." She smiled at the pink haired girl who grinned and gave a thumbs up.

"Yeah! I woke up this morning a human!" Sakura said as she laughed and scratched the back of her head. She decided to leave out the parts of waking up naked next to the guys.

"U-uhm…Would you l-like me to go a-and inform H-Hokage-sama?" The Hyuuga girl suggested as she twiddled with her fingers. Sakura shook her head. "No, no, I'll-"

Neji lightly hit her in the back of the head. "Correction; _WE'LL_ inform Hokage-sama."

Sakura rubbed the spot as she jokingly glared at the chocolate haired man. "Can I still come, too?" The man just shrugged. She grinned. "I'll take that as a yes."

Hinata reluctantly left, which triggered Naruto coming out of the Kitchen cup drawer.

"Is she gone?" All nodded, except for Sasuke, who was busy eating Naruto's, yes Naruto's, pancakes.

Naruto sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. Now to eat some pa- SASUKE-TEME, YOU FAT BASTARD, SPIT OUT MY PANCAKES **NOW**!"

xXxXxXx

Sasuke smirked as he walked slightly ahead of his blonde teammate who mumbling things along the lines of "Stealing-pancakes bastard". Sakura sweat dropped and sighed. She shook her head, muttering, "Who needs enemies when you have teammates like these?"

They opened the Hokage's office door to see Tsunade looking up from her paperwork.

"Ah. So, what brings you here?" Tsunade started as she put down her pen and put all attention on the boys. She raised an eyebrow. "Where's Kakashi?"

"…" They exchanged glances and came to a final conclusion!…They didn't know. The blonde woman just sighed and waved it off.

"Anyway, back to the point…" Neji started as he stepped to the side to reveal Sakura clad in different pieces of clothing. Sasuke blue shirt, Neji's shorts, and Naruto's sandals. When Sai offered his shirt instead, they all smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ah. So she's back to normal." The Hokage mumbled as she rubbed her chin. "How unusual."

"How so?" Sasuke said as he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"It was too quickly she changed back. I'm going to assume their WILL be side effects…" Tsunade theorized as she started writing this down.

Knock. Knock.

"Tsunade-sama! The visitors are here!" Shizune's voice came from the other side of the door. "Send them in." The said woman ordered.

In stepped Gaara and Temari.

"Ah. Welcome, Kazekage-sama, Temari." Tsunade greeted as she grinned and raised a hand. They nodded in response. Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow as he saw Naruto and the other few. His invisible eyebrow went higher when he caught sight of Sakura in odd clothes.

Suddenly, Sakura wrinkled her nose.

"Ah-"

All sent her a questioning look.

"AH-"

They all seemed to brace themselves.

"ACHOO!"

POOF!

And in front of them sat a pick cat and various clothes pieces under it.

"Uh oh."

Author's Note: YES! 10 PAGES! And so many reviews, too! I love you all! Here's a preview for the next chapter. 

"How about I take you guys to Suna for a tiny vacation?" Gaara suggested with a light pink tinge on his cheeks.


End file.
